elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Acrobatics (Oblivion)
Acrobatics is a stealth arts skill that affects the Hero's ability to jump. The higher the Acrobatics skill, the farther and higher the Hero can jump, and the more likely they can avoid or lessen the amount of damage after falling great distances. :Governing attribute: Speed Skill levels *Novice (0–24): Unable to attack while jumping or falling. *Apprentice (25–49): Can make normal attacks while jumping or falling. *Journeyman (50–74): Gains the Dodge ability. *Expert (75–99): 50% less Fatigue loss while jumping. *Master (100): Gains the ability to jump on the surface of water. Leveling tips *Two fastest way to increase Acrobatics is either spam-jump upward a slope (hill or stairway) or fall from high enough to take damage. The Cloud Ruler Temple stairway is the perfect place. One can spam-jump upward the temple's stairway and downward jump between upper and lower parts of stairway is just enough to take fall damage. Make sure Hero does not land on the steps when jumping down or they won't take fall damage. *One way the Hero can really quickly increase their Acrobatics skill is to go to the Imperial Prison, go up the stairs to the east of the armory on the east side of the wall, and jump off of the roof to the ground. The Hero will lose health every time, so to avoid dying one must be sure to wait to restore their health before each time. By doing this, one has the ability to quickly increase their skill. *One can quickly increase their skill in this by jumping while traveling. Movement while jumping forward is the same speed as running. After reaching Journeyman Acrobatics (lvl 50) by moving forward with dodges it is even faster than running and it also increases the Acrobatics skill nicely. *Another very fast way of leveling the Acrobatics skill is to travel to Kvatch and enter. Next is to go to the broken house to the left (by the head) and jump up the broken wall. Eventually, one will get themselves stuck there and can continuously jump until they raise their Acrobatics level to a desirable amount. To get out, one can fast travel anywhere. *Taking damage from falling increases the skill ten times faster than a regular jump. A good place to do this is at the Chestnut Handy Stables. To do this, one must jump on top of the house with the sign attached to it, and then from the very peak, jump to the ground in front of the building. One should receive little damage compared to jumping off of the cliff nearby, and this can be done over and over again. If one finds themselves out of magicka or health, they can simply wait an hour. Another good place is inside the Thieves Guild (available after completing all the Thieves Guild quests). At the very top level, just outside the Guild Masters Quarters, is a flight of stairs with a curved ceiling. If one runs forward off the top of the stairs and follows the curve of the ceiling, their forward momentum is converted into falling damage. To continue increasing the skill, one must run back up the stairs, turn around, and run forward again. One's Acrobatics skill will increase very quickly. Note: this may be dependent on having a high Speed attribute. *Another option is to try to find a place where there is little space to move upwards, then jump rapidly. With some macrosoftware, one can even set it to jump rapidly while away from keyboard. In the Cheydinhal Mages Guild, there is a barrel that can be jumped on top of and do this tip. For this to work properly, one must make sure to keep moving forward or use auto-run as well, as that seems to be required for this rapid-improvement technique. Otherwise, one will only increase their Acrobatics if their Fatigue meter is not empty. *If one has been kicked out of the Mages Guild, or if one simply wants alternative locations, Jearl's House in Bruma is another location. His house is located in the south-eastern edge of Bruma, to the bottom-left of the church. To get to the precise location, one must walk up to his porch and jump up onto the rail. It is not required, but if one "walks" towards his house, the roofline and rail will prevent anyone from falling off. One can jump extremely fast here because the gap between the rail and the roof is about the size of a character, meaning as soon as one has jumped, the game thinks one has landed because it is impossible to jump that high to begin with. By using auto-run, or by holding a button to move forward, one can just keep button-mashing. *One may also go to Castle Skingrad and jump off of the bridge. *An easy way to quickly gain experience is to travel to the Lonely Suitor Lodge, in Bravil, and jump while on the bar. To increase the amount of experience, one may swing their weapon while jumping. *Forts found throughout the world are good places to fall from. To level up the Acrobatics skill this way, one can simply head to the top of the tower and jump to the floor. If for some reason one is unable to survive the fall, one can use the ledges that are inaccessible unless they are jumped to; landing on them sequentially until reaching the floor will level the skill. If out of health, one can wait an hour to press on. Trainers *Quill-Weave, in Anvil. *Ida Vlinorman, in the Imperial City *Tsrava, in Leyawiin. *Ganredhel, in Cheydinhal. *Torbern, in Aerin's Camp (north of Cheydinhal). Books that permanently increase the Acrobatics skill *''Thief'' *''A Dance in Fire, Book I'' *''A Dance in Fire, Book IV'' *''The Black Arrow, Book I'' *''Mystery of Talara, Book I'' Leveling text Apprentice After long, arduous hours of practicing jumping and controlling your falls, you have become an Apprentice of Acrobatics. You can now attack while jumping or falling. However, you cannot use power attacks while in mid-jump or mid-fall, only regular attacks. Journeyman After long, arduous hours of practicing jumping and controlling your falls, you have become a Journeyman of Acrobatics. You now have the Dodge ability. Blocking while jumping makes you dodge in the direction of the jump. You will do a tumbling roll and possibly avoid an attack. Expert After long, arduous hours of practicing jumping and controlling your falls, you have become an Expert of Acrobatics. Now it costs half as much fatigue to jump. Master You have become a Master of Acrobatics. You gain the Water Jump ability. Jump just as you touch the water, and you can jump again as if it were a solid surface. Miss your timing... and fall into the water. With practice, you can jump several times in a row all the way across a body of water. Trivia *If jumping while going up a step, one can jump a lot higher than normal. This takes quite good timing. *Dodging always goes the same distance and how quickly it is done is affected by one's speed. *There is a glitch where, if one lands on the ground after water jumping, sometimes they may just float on the land as if in mid air until the water is moved into again. *The water jump ability is almost unnecessary, as players can jump as they are coming to the surface of the water. NPC dialogue Once the Acrobatics skill level reaches 70 or higher, NPCs will say, "You've got a real bounce to your step, I bet you're quite the acrobat." Usefulness Acrobatics is useful when escaping enemies by jumping to where they cannot go. It is also a nice resource when helping to raise one's speed stat, which in turn helps one's light armor rating. However, a lot of dungeons do not have any safe places to jump to in order to get away from opponents. Fortunately, many dungeons have alternate routes that are only accessible via a very high Acrobatics skill. These alternate routes allow for a skilled acrobat to run the dungeon in reverse and get to loot quickly. Also, while attacking, it is useful to be able to jump over enemies or fall from heights that will kill them if they follow. It can also be used to travel faster, because it is possible with Acrobatics to jump on buildings and similar obstacles. Bugs If one uses enchanting and alchemy to increase this far beyond 100, they will likely die from the fall after jumping. Appearances * * de:Akrobatik (Oblivion) es:Acrobacia (Oblivion) fr:Acrobatie (Oblivion) pl:Akrobatyka (Oblivion) ru:Акробатика (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills